


Backstage Quickie

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Top!Liam, Wall Sex, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam fucks Niall up against the wall with 20 minutes left before they have to go on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage Quickie

Liam gasped, tilting his head back to give the blond boy more access to his neck as he choked out, “Niall… Fuck. Ni, w-we have a concert in less than 20 minutes..” Niall nodded, sucking a love bite onto Liam’s collarbone.

He slipped his hands up under the Miami jersey that Liam was wearing, scratching his nails down Liam’s muscles on his stomach, “That gives you enough time to fuck me up against this wall, yeah?” Liam’s breath caught in his throat, moaning at Niall’s words as his pants become unbearably tight.

He flipped them around so Niall was pressed up against the wall, attacking the Irish boy’s neck with love bites, nipping at the soft spot behind Niall’s ear. He gripped Niall’s waist and rolled their hips together, making both of them moan.

They were both so utterly turned on. They were making out in the tour bus, grinding on each other less than 15 minutes ago before they were rudely interrupted by Harry telling them they had to quickly get ready for the show and didn’t have time to do anything.

They were the only ones in the hallway right now and Liam thought, why the hell not. They had about 18 minutes or so, and when they were both turned on like this, it didn’t take very long to cum.

Liam then thought about where he was going to go. He can’t go inside Niall and he sure as hell ain’t cumming on the floor for the stage crew to see.

Niall saw the dilemma in Liam’s head and he reached into the pocket of his pants and handed him a lubricated condom with a smirk. Liam’s eyes almost bulged out of his head as he stared at his boyfriend.

Was Niall planning this? He started to wonder when Niall started to carry around condoms but at the same time, he really didn’t give a flying fuck.

He chuckled and took the condom, continuing to mark up the boy’s neck. Niall shivered slightly, his eyes fluttering, “Li.. P-please, come on..” Liam nodded and moved his hands to Niall’s pants and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down.

He pushed Niall’s pants and briefs down to the floor, letting Niall toe off his shoes and kick them off. Niall’s cock was flushed red and aching, leaking pre-cum that Liam wanted to lick up but fuck, they didn’t have time for that.

 

Niall wrapped a hand around his cock and used the pre-cum as a lubricant as he watched Liam pushed his pants down to his knees. His eyes landed on Liam’s length and he shuddered in want.

 

Liam was throbbing and so hard, the foreskin pulled back to show his head, leaking steadily. Liam ripped the condom packet open and Niall decided to take that time to say, “No need for prep, baby. Fingered myself open for you this morning.”

 

Liam choked on air, looking at his boyfriend with a shocked expression. When the fuck did Niall start fingering himself open?

 

Just the image of it was enough for Liam’s cock to twitch, wanting to be inside Niall more than anything and fuck, he was not going to last long.

 

Liam groaned and quickly rolled the condom on, giving himself a few quick strokes, moaning. Niall whimpered, squeezing the base of his cock so he wouldn’t cum yet, “P-Please, Liam!”

 

Liam nodded, knowing they both needed this. He grabbed Niall’s thighs and lifted him up off the floor and slammed him back against the wall.

 

Niall gasped but wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist and pulled him closer, his arms around Liam’s neck, wanting him inside, like right now. Liam pulled Niall down a bit and pressed their chest together, holding Niall up with one hand on his bum, lining himself up at Niall’s hole with the other.

 

He slowly pushed in, making both boys gasp. Niall moaned at the feeling of Liam entering him, inch by inch, agonizingly slow but he knew more was to come.

 

Liam gripped tight to Niall’s arse as he felt himself enter Niall’s tight heat with almost no resistance. Niall moved his hands to Liam’s hair and gripped tight as he felt the older lad pull back a few inches before pushing roughly back in, making Niall groan from pleasure and pain, his back rubbing against the wall.

 

Liam held Niall’s ass cheeks open so he could have a better angle as he started to ruthlessly pound up into the younger boy. Niall whined in his throat, wanting moremoremore. Both boys paused their movements as they heard footsteps and some conversations.

 

'10 minutes!', stage manager.

 

'It’s almost fucking show time, where the fuck are they?!', definitely Harry.

 

'Probably fucking in the bathroom or something', Louis because of course, who else?

 

'I’m going to look, this is ridiculous', Harry.

 

Liam and Niall looked at each other, panicked. They couldn’t go out there with erections in their pants clear as day but could they pull it off in 10 minutes? They had to try.

 

Liam gripped Niall tighter and started to fucking hard and fast up into him, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing off the walls and their joined moans were the only sounds in the room. Niall’s breath became heavier as he felt each drag of Liam’s cock pounding in and out of him as he raked his nails up Liam’s back, crying out because he was so close he just needed that extra shove.

 

Liam gasped as Niall scratched at his back and it made him lift Niall a little higher and fuck into him a little harder and fuck, Liam was now hitting that spot. Niall cried out in pure pleasure as he leaned his head back against the wall, tightening his legs around Liam’s waist as his prostate was hit over and over by the brutal force of Liam’s thrusts.

 

Liam started to pant and sweat, digging his nails into the pale flesh of Niall’s arse as he felt that familiar coil of heat in his stomach, knowing he was close. He thrusted harder up into Niall and leaned down, biting at the boys’ collarbones, right over his sweet spot.

 

Niall shouted Liam’s name as he clenched tight around Liam’s cock inside him, his toes curling, cumming hard between them, his legs shaking from the force of it. Liam groaned Niall’s name into the skin on his neck as he came inside the condom, thrusting a few more times before stopping, both of them coming down from their highs.

 

He slowly pulled out and set Niall down who instantly sank down to the floor but whined and turned onto his side from the pain in his arse. Liam took off the condom and looked around for somewhere to throw it.

 

He settled for throwing it behind a bunch of crates because fuck it, if he’s gonna start being reckless, might as well, right? Liam pulled his boxers up and then his jeans, buttoning them and pulling his fly up.

 

He was sweaty and he was sure the stylists were going to yell at him but frankly, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Damn, Louis really was corrupting him, huh?

 

He heard some struggling and his thoughts were brought back to Niall. He walked over and helped him up to his feet, helping him back into his boxers, jeans and his shoes, making sure everything was straightened out.

 

They both noticed the cum stains on their shirts just as Harry rounded the corner, “There you two are! You know you… Oh my fuck.. Are you serious?” Both of the boys sheepishly smiled as Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the arms, leading them back to the dressing room to quickly get cleaned up.

 

Once they were in new shirts, no time for make up, they were rushed out onto the stage to do their opening song. Niall kept wincing throughout the whole concert, Liam felt tired and sedated but neither of them regretted it. They went back to the bus, sharing small smiles throughout the whole night before cuddling in Liam’s bunk once they were done, sharing small kisses and ‘I love you’s. 

 

The other boys had gotten yelled at for not keeping an eye on the two sexual teenagers but it never mattered to them. Only Niall and Liam’s happiness did.


End file.
